Life of a Rebel
by BeadyFire
Summary: This is Half Life 2, but in a alternate reality where Gordon Freeman disobeys the Gman and dies in Xen. Due to that, the Combine have advanced more due to Gordon not appearing and distracting them, and more rebellious activities have been delayed or unable to happen. This is in a rebel's POV who is in City 17 and finds old friends and enemies, new friends, and more enemies! Enjoy!


I woke up on a train, remembering why I was on one. I was chosen to go to City 17, the City with the human representative as the administrator. I saw four other people on it with me, so I decided to chat with them. The man looking out the window sighed and said, "It's sad really, one beautiful world turned into this prison...". I looked at him and asked, "I feel you, I don't accept it, but I hope one day this will all end." He looked at me and nodded. I then went over to the two people seeming to be having a conversation, so I decide not to interrupt. I was about to speak to the woman but then the ride ended and she left. I heard a voice and realized it was the City Administrator, Wallace Breen. I put my suitcase with the other suitcases and as I went to the checkpoint I noticed the woman was there but with her suitcase. The Combine were coming, so she quickly threw her case over the fence. They checked her and let her through, next was me. They checked me and allowed me to pass through too. I climbed the steps and saw the woman again, but an unconscious CP was there and I looked at her. She put a finger at her lips, obviously to tell me I saw nothing and ran off. I looked at the body and noticed a stun stick and pistol, lined in a way as if I was supposed to take them. I grabbed them and ran before the other Combine came to see what happened. As I reached the doors of City 17, a Judgement Waiver activated and I burst through the Plaza, over a fence, and into the apartments. As I entered the apartments I heard yelling from behind me saying, "He's running!". I realized they followed me and I ran up the steps and a man was about to shut his door but I slid in. I say, "Sorry for the slide in, but I think they are after me!", the man says, "I think they're after all of us rebels, dumbo!". I remembered I had weapons strapped to my belt and it turned out I ran into a room full of rebels. "I just got to the City, see this woman, and-", I say, before being interrupted, "I give you a gun and a stun stick, now you either become one of us or we will choose to kill you or let the Combine decide what to do!". I realize why the woman was so hasty to get into the city with that suitcase, it had rebel items from a previous city, but why risk it? I reply, "Well, I never liked the Combine anyway, and they're after me, so screw it, I'll join you!". Suddenly a beam is on someone's head but the next thing to happen is that more appear and bullets are sprayed into the room. "Oh crap! We have to get out of here!", a rebel would shout. The door starts being shot down and a Combine yells, "Amputate!". A rebel would fire at the Combine distracting them and order us, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". I'd look everyone and they'd climb out a window onto a platform, I follow. The last words we hear from the room is, "Amputated", I realize what that meant, the rebel died. We'd be shot at but luckily no one got shot. The others would climb through a window and one of them helping them through would say, "Get to the hidden tunnel, fast!". As I'm about to enter the window there is an explosion and the platform under me is destroyed. I'd be dangling from the window hoping for one of them to notice I was gone, but that never happened. Another explosion hits above me and as I'm about to fall with the rubble, someone luckily grabs my hand and pulls me up. "It's not your time to die yet!", and I find out my savior is a masked man, wearing his uniform, I was unable to recognize the him. I look behind me and another projectile is headed towards us. We run only to escape to a dispenser, so I ask, "Where are the others?!" But at that moment it opens and I find myself in a lab. I see everyone else is there and I go to the woman. "Excuse me, I've noticed the items in your suitcase were from a different City, but why risk taking them?", I ask polity. She'd reply with a sigh, "Ok, basically, back in City 45, we got a call from City 17 asking for help. Apparently there weren't enough rebels and many citizens joined the Combine, but others stay neutral, not wanting to be arrested.", she'd take a breath and continue, "Because of that, four of us volunteered to go here and help recruit. And guess what? You're our first!". I'd smile and say, "Well this has been a warm welcoming!". Just as I say that, the three other people from the train enter the room and they'd look at me and nod, smiling.

(Ok guys! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Also I was thinking while writing this, maybe I could ask for people to give me a character suggestion! So, if you have a suggestion for a character, PM me or leave it in the review! One last thing, the main character's name will be revealed in the next chapter! BAI!)


End file.
